


Honor Their Makings

by Cerusee



Category: Sharing Knife - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, but that's just peanuts to dag's family, i am so mad at Dag's terrible family, you think fawn's family is frustrating and it's true that they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerusee/pseuds/Cerusee
Summary: A drabble, for a moment in The Sharing Knife: Legacy that I, personally, wanted to see, because I, personally, am shallow.
Relationships: Fawn Bluefield/Dag Redwing
Kudos: 23





	Honor Their Makings

“He’ll come back,” Cumbia said, looking down the road where Dag had departed, hours ago. “He always comes back.”

Dar said nothing, folded up inside himself, like normal.

“He’ll come back for his share,” Cumbia said. “Even a patroller can’t just walk away from that much that he’s earned.”

Omba pursed her lips, crossed her arms, looked askance at her husband, and at her husband’s mother. “You’re underestimating your son, Cumbia. And his farmer wife.”

“His whore,” Cumbia said, voice like flint.

“His future,” Omba said, looking at Dar. “Just remember, the both of you...that this was _your_ making.”


End file.
